


W I T C H

by yonica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonica/pseuds/yonica
Summary: Do Kyungsoo es un brujo en pleno siglo XXI que trata de llevar una vida normal y llena de tranquilidad como cualquiera estudiante pero gracias a la idea de Chanyeol, esa "tranquilidad" desaparecerá.





	W I T C H

_ “¿Brujas? Hijas del diablo”_

La habitación es grande, con un techo y piso de madera, junto con una vista espectacular de todo Busan y, sin olvidar, un hermoso balcón lleno de varias macetas con flores, helechos, suculentas* y cactus que daban sombra al interior cada que había sol. Tiene la habitación más grande, mucho más que sus padres y hermano, queda en el tercer piso justamente en el desván donde puede quedarse tranquilo sin el fastidioso de su hermano. Casi nadie ha subido a su habitación, aparte de su madre, y agradece eso.

Chanyeol levantó la mirada de su celular y pudo ver como varias velas negras encendidas levitaban alrededor de un pentagrama dibujado con tinta china roja en el suelo de madera y en medio de este se encontraba un chico vestido completamente de negro junto con un sombrero de este mismo color en su cabeza, sentado en posición de indio y un gran, pesado y grueso libro, ya muy viejo, en sus piernas. Leía absorto las palabras de este mientras que las velas solo se mantenían flotando sobre él.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó el pelirosado-morado observándolo. El otro chico quitó su mirada del libro.

-Ah, no. Aún me faltan tres páginas más. –respondió y Chanyeol hecho un bufido.

-Kyunsoo, tengo hambre. Deja eso y vayamos a comer algo. –rogó con una voz lastimera.

-Solo espera un momento. –pidió el pelinegro. –Es rápido.

-Is ripidi. –le imito y Kyunsoo solo rodó los ojos cansado por su infantilismo. -¿Por qué estas tan metido en ese libro? Ya te lo sabes de pies a cabeza.

-Chanyeol sólo son tres páginas restantes.

-Kyunsoo sólo es mi jugo gástrico tratando de comerse mi estómago.

El pelinegro cansado de los lloriqueo del otro, cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado comenzando a ver de a poco las velas iban descendiendo quedándose en el filo del enorme cirulo que resguardaba su contenido. Se levanto saliendo de ahí y pronto cuando puso un pie fuera tanto el pentagrama como las velas desaparecieron para solo dejar un espacio vacio sin que haya rastro de lo que haya hecho. –Bien, me convenciste. Sólo porque no quiero muertos en mi casa.

Baekhyun de igual manera se levanto de la cómoda cama para caminar donde su amigo. Preguntó. -¿Helado?

-Por supuesto. –en su rostro se formo una linda sonrisa en forma de corazón.

Chanyeol ha sido amigo de Kyunsoo desde los 5 años, cuando tuvieron 12, él pelinegro ya había presentado su casta de brujo. Ahora imagínense, a un pobre Chanyeol gritando cuando vio a su mejor amigo levitando encima de su cama como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero no lo dejó por eso, es más, le pidió que haga lo mismo con él.

Han sido mejores amigos incluso en los peores momentos, como esa vez cuando Kyungsoo sin querer convirtió a Jackson Wang en hurón y no sabía como devolverlo a la normalidad y lo tuvieron que cargar de aquí y acá con un hurón blanco pero simplemente tuvieron que revertir el orden de la oración. Sorprendentemente hasta ahora a Chanyeol le seguía sorprendiendo lo que su mejor amigo podía hacer con su magia y de cómo podía estudiarse todo tipo de conjuro como si fuesen unas cuantas palabras alejadas de todo tipo de magia.

-Investigue algo sobre ti. –habló después de un largo tiempo en silencio dejando de comer su helado. En estos momentos Busan estaba pasando por una ola de calor que solo hacia sofocar a Kyungsoo queriendo morirse. Él pelinegro miró de reojo a su amigo. -¿Es cierto que pueden hacer pociones de amor?

-No pienso ayudarte con Baekhyun. –hablo rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué!? No, eso no. –respondió nerviosamente casi asustado como si fuese alguna peste.

-¿Entonces? –cuestiono alzando una ceja buscando una respuesta.

-Solo quisiera saber si es cierto. –alzo sus hombros restándole importancia.

Kyunsoo pensó en no confesarle la verdad, pero era su amigo. –Pues, si podemos hacerlo. Pero nunca lo he intentado.

El helado casi se le cae cuando se lo confeso. Gritó -¡Kyunsoo! ¡Puedes hacer grandes cosas!

-¿¡Qué grandes cosas puedo hacer!? –le respondió de igual manera. A este momento, el helado ya se había derretido regándose en la mano del pelinegro, y el del colorido yacía en el piso.

-Uhmm… no sé, puedes enamorar a Kim Jongin. Eso sería un gran logro para cualquiera. –si las miradas mataran, Chanyeol ya estuviera enterrado 5 metros bajo tierra junto con una capa de cemento.

¿Kim Jongin? El señorito perfección con cara de mosca muerta, capitán del equipo de natación de la secundaria, cabello y cuerpo increíble, six pack, estudiante ejemplar, atleta y popular con todo el mundo. ¿Ven? Mrs. Popular. Ni siquiera saben como es que saca tanto tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas.

-Escucha, sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto. Pero piensa en las posibilidades que podemos hacer. –él pelinegro no estaba confiado del todo y a decir verdad ni siquiera le gustaba la idea en absoluto. Chanyeol notó eso. -¿Nunca has pensando siquiera si Mrs. Popular tiene algún romance con alguien? –Kyunsoo iba a contestar pero le interrumpió. –La mosca muerta de Krystal no cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves? Si llegas con una poción para él y sucesivamente se enamora de ti, podemos ver si alguien sale a su defensa diciendo que es la pareja de Jongin. –su argumentación era algo creíble pero seguía siendo muy idiota.

-Pero no entiendes. A eso se le llama sortilegio. –el pelinegro botó el resto del cono en el tacho de la basura a su lado y luego limpio su mano con la servilleta. –Es peligroso.

-¿Qué podría salir mal? –cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, no lo sé, matarlo. –su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Es un factor secundario. –insistió.

Cambiar su idea era inútil, demasiado, como para persuadirlo y poder darle una razón para saber que era una mala idea, pero ¿Qué podría pasar aparte de matarlo? No era como si él también se fuera a enamorar, sólo un experimento y también seria una cucharada de su propia medicina. Lo medito un poco.

Al diablo la moral y las leyes.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos? –sentencio Kyunsoo mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Desde ya, compañero. –finalizó Chanyeol.


End file.
